Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high brightness head-up display device that is provided on a front of a driver's seat for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a high brightness head-up display device in which a reflection type screen having high brightness is provided on a front of a projector and a film for shielding external light is provided on a rear of the reflection type screen or a vehicle window.
Description of the Related Art
In general, according to a related art of a head-up display device disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1319587, the image of a projection unit 200 is projected on a combiner 100 formed with curved surface or remaining image is reflected on a front window of a vehicle. Here, the combiner is a half mirror structure through which a part of the image is transmitted and a part thereof is reflected.
Further, according to a related art of a conventional display device using a projection unit 200 as a projector, an image is projected on a general screen and the image projected on the screen is reflected on a vehicle window.
However, according to the related arts described in the forgoing, the image reflected on the vehicle window is exposed to external light so that brightness thereof is reduced and thus it is impossible to view the image at daytime.
The related arts disclosed in Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2007-017456, 10-1990-0013480, 10-2008-0001688, 10-1989-0012409, 10-2008-0070015, 10-2006-0040622, and 10-2008-0103695 relate to a display device where the image on a monitor is reflected on a glass window and the remaining image is viewed. However, the image is cloudy so that it is not practical.